


I Just Wanted You to Know (that Baby, You’re the Best)

by luna_plath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Engagement, F/M, Pretending To Be Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_plath/pseuds/luna_plath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long time since Jon has thought about Ygritte, but his thoughts have returned to the kiss with Sansa.  She’d been drinking spiked lemonade and he remembers her mouth tasting hot and sour and perfect.  Prompt: pretending to be married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefairfleming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/gifts).



> This started with a prompt from jal80 for Jon and Sansa pretending to be married. Not sure on the number of chapters yet.

After so many years without seeing his father’s family Jon’s stomach turns in on itself at the thought of spending an entire evening at the Targaryen manor with his temperamental uncle Viserys and Aerys, his erratic grandfather. The only bonus is that his mother will be there, one of the few members of their family to truly get along with everyone, but now that Daenerys has announced her engagement to Kahl Drogo, a body builder and investment banker, Jon knows he will be the focus of his mother’s attention.

She has been offering him relationship advice recently, hinting that plenty of her girlfriends are grandmothers already and why can’t he seem to find a nice girl at medical school? The last time Lyanna asked him this, Jon had answered,” Most of them are busy.”

“Busy doing what?”

“Learning to be doctors.”

Jon loves his mother, but she had never gone to college and doesn’t seem to understand the legwork involved in obtaining a degree.

Pushing his glasses up, Jon rubs his eyes and rakes a hand through his hair. It’s only five o’clock but he can feel every minute of his very long week in the tension of his neck and shoulders.

“Jon, where do you keep your coffee filters? I’m so tired, I won’t make it through this chemistry review without some caffeine.”

Sansa leans against the door frame between the living room and the kitchen, her sweater riding up over her hip, showing just the smallest strip of bare skin. He blinks twice before recognizing that she’s asked him a question.

“What? Sorry, I zoned out for a second.”

“Coffee filters?” she says helpfully, still sweet after sitting through three hours of MCAT prep with his old study guides.

Jon has been helping her study while reviewing for his first major exam for medical school, and those two things may be partially responsible for what he says next.

“What are you doing later tonight?”

Sansa pushes away from the door frame with her hip, joining him on the couch. 

“Staying in and reading more books,” she says glumly.

Shaking his head, Jon says, “No, you’re coming with me.”

“Where?”

“To dinner, at my grandparents’ place.”

Sansa is too polite to laugh at him, but her expression says it all. 

“I promised I would go but my family will be much more normal if you’re there. There’ll be wine,” he adds, trying to entice her. “My grandmother always drinks at dinner.”

“I’ll have to change first,” Sansa observes, indicating her casual jeans and sneakers.

“That’s no problem,” Jon says. 

He begins to feel slightly afraid, his body suddenly alert when it had previously been lethargic. Jon has never brought a girl to dinner with his extended family, and it’s not like he and Sansa are actually together. He kissed her in her bedroom once, when Robb’s parents had been out of town and Robb, Theon, and himself had thrown a massive party. The kiss happened over the summer two years ago. Sansa had just graduated from high school and he had just broken up with Ygritte, but it had made him feel rotten the next day, kissing Robb’s little sister in her pale pink bedroom and dragging his fingers through her long red hair.

It’s been a long time since Jon has thought about Ygritte, but his thoughts have returned to the kiss with Sansa. She’d been drinking spiked lemonade and he remembers her mouth tasting hot and sour and perfect.

Jon stands up from his couch and stretches. “I need to change really quick, but after that I can take you by your place to get a different set of clothes.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sansa says.

\--

They are standing on his grandparents’ doorstep within the hour, with Jon adjusting the knot of his tie while Sansa switches her ring from one finger to the other.

“You look great,” he says, feeling awkward in his sport coat. 

She looks flawless in deep blue with her hair in a twist. Sansa blushes and switches her ring again until the door opens and his father ushers them inside.

“Good to see you, Sansa. Everyone’s in the parlor.”

The formal entryway of his family home reminds Jon of every lesson on manners he’s endured from his mother and grandmother, prompting him to offer Sansa his arm. Jon slows down his steps to accommodate her heels.

Sansa has met most of the members of his family at one time or another, his mother and her father are childhood friends, having grown up next door to one another. He introduces her to Viserys, who has been in Europe for the past six months, and whose return they are celebrating, before saying hello to his grandfather Aerys and grandmother Rhaella.

Aerys takes Sansa’s hand but something freezes him in the handshake.

“Another engagement?” he asks, taking her left hand in his to look at the ring Sansa has been fiddling with all night. Jon hadn’t paid it much notice until now, but it is obviously an antique, the type of piece with real gems that is worn for parties or special occasions. 

“Jon, you didn’t have to hide this girl away for so long, I promise we won’t bite.”

He cannot think of a single thing to say to his volatile grandfather— _we aren’t really dating, I only made out with her once on her flowered sheets, I’ve never seen that ring before_ —until Sansa smiles in that perfect way of hers and says that they wanted it to be a surprise.

His grandmother coos and kisses Sansa on both cheeks. Jon meets her eyes over his grandmother’s shoulder, wondering whom this evening will be worse for, and seeing her wink at him before linking her arm with his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this will be a three-parter. If you guys have any thoughts/feelings/suggestions for part three then let me know!

Dinner begins with canapés and lobster bisque, the kind of food that he’s only eaten at fancy restaurants with his parents or at dinners similar to this one. His grandmother has already offered them all a glass of sweet Chilean red wine. Jon takes only a sip or two from his, knowing that she will refill his glass before he asks, making him glance at Sansa, as if he could reach her with his thoughts. _Guard your cup_ , he thinks, assuming that Sansa will be too polite to refuse.

“Doesn’t that sound nice, Jon?”

“What? Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“Visiting Alysanne in Germany,” his father said. “Viserys spent the weekend with her in Berlin. It’s been years since I’ve had time to see her.”

Jon has only been on a few trips with both his parents, and only one of them involved visiting his relatives in Europe. Growing up, he mostly spent his summers with Robb and Theon at the lake, and in more recent years his breaks have still been filled with classes and internships.

Sansa touches her mouth with her napkin as the next course is served, and Jon yet again looses track of what his family is discussing. He shifts in his seat, his hands verging on sweaty as his leg brushes Sansa’s under the table.

She smiles at him, making his skin flush underneath his ironed collar. Jon meets her eyes and tries to eat his dinner without thinking too hard on what Sansa looks like under her dress.

\--

By the time they get to desert Jon has had more to drink than he intended, certainly too much to drive, and no one seated at the table is much better. He isn’t sure how many bottles of wine his grandmother has uncorked, but it must total a small fortune, knowing her taste.

“Would anyone like coffee?” his mother asks just as the last of the dishes are being cleared away.

A few calls of “yes” are heard but his grandfather has started to doze off in his seat.

“I’ll get him upstairs,” Viserys says, lifting his father under the elbows and walking him out of the dining room.

“No coffee for me, thank you,” his grandmother replies. She finishes her drink and says goodnight to everyone before following her son and husband out of sight.

Once it’s just the four of them Jon allows himself to relax a bit. Feeling bold, he find’s Sansa’s hand under the table, lightly brushing his fingers over hers. Jon traces the inside of her wrist, noticing how she gives a slight shiver at the contact.

“Thank you for playing along earlier, Sansa,” his father says, snapping Jon out of his revere. “I don’t know how much Jon has told you, but my father is going a bit senile. It’s easier to let him think what he wants.”

His mother walks in with coffee, much to Jon’s gratitude. Sansa accepts a cup as well.

“Will you two be staying the night?” his mother asks. “I don’t think any of us are in a state to drive.”

Jon looks to Sansa, not wanting to pressure her into anything. He’s very aware that his invitation to dinner did not include any mention of sleeping at his grandparents’ house.

“That’s fine with me,” Sansa says.

“If you would rather go that’s alright, I can call Sam if you really need to be home,” Jon offers, but a part of him is hoping that Sansa will stay, that his father will go to his study and his mother will go to bed and that they will have time alone in this big, old house to themselves.

“No, really, I don’t need to be anywhere. We can head back into town tomorrow morning.”

Jon drains the last of his coffee, glad for the burst of caffeine into his system. After hours of studying his medical textbooks coupled with buckets of wine at dinner he needs something to keep him from passing out in his chair.

“I’ve still got some work to take care of,” his father says, tiredly brushing his long, icy blond hair out of his eyes.

Jon stands from the dinner table, offering his arm to Sansa before saying goodnight to his parents. His mother makes sure they know where the extra towels are, and that they can wake her up at any time if they need anything.

He slips his arm around Sansa’s waist, as if he’s helping her walk down the hall when he truly just wants to feel the curve of her hip under his hand. Even through layers of fabric she is warm against him, her hair falling out of its twist and curling at the nape of her neck, begging him to tug his fingers through it like that one time in her bedroom.

Until tonight Jon had put off the idea of Sansa Stark. Not only was she Robb’s sister but she was several years younger than him and the prized daughter of a man he had always looked up to. However, Jon has begun to reconsider, with both of them being at the same university and going into the same field.

“Thank you for coming with me, I’m sorry if dinner felt boring,” Jon said, opening the door to the guest bedroom.

“I had fun,” she says, kicking off her heels once he closes the door.

Jon gives her a look as he removes his sport coat.

Sansa giggles. “It wasn’t too terrible. Definitely better than doing another practice MCAT.”

“Are you tired? If not we could always watch a movie.”

Sansa pulls her hair from its knot as she pads into the bathroom. “Wow, this tub is huge.”

He looks into the bathroom over her shoulder. Shifting his weight from one leg to the other, he says, “It really is. Want to take a bath?”

As soon as the words come out of his mouth Jon begins to doubt himself, worrying that Sansa won’t think much of him for inviting her to dinner at the last minute and then getting her drunk, only to suggest they get naked in a bathtub together.

“Sorry. That was probably really forward,” he says, his hand raking through his hair. “We could wear our underwear if you wanted, or we could forget I ever suggested this.”

Sansa is blushing and her eyes can barely meet his when she says, “A bath would be nice.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This modern AU thing is pretty fun, I may revisit it :D Let me know any comments/thoughts/feelings.

Warm water rushes out of the tap, filling the bathtub as the mirrors begin to fog. Jon removes his tie, unfastens his watch, and carefully places his glasses by the sink.

Leaning against the counter, he lets Sansa undo the top button of his shirt. Her bottom lip is between her teeth and there is a blush spreading along her cheeks, but she leans into him when he tugs her hair free of its knot. He twists his fingers through the loose strands, meeting her eyes as she undoes the last button on his shirt, every inch of his skin feeling hot and overly sensitive.

“Can you unzip me?” she asks, turning her back to him.

Jon tugs the zipper down, her dress falling away from her shoulders and revealing smooth ivory skin.

The garment falls in a pile on the floor, and there is Sansa, standing in her cream-colored bra and panties, the loveliest thing he has ever seen. Jon shrugs out of his dress shirt, nervous about being in just his boxers. He undoes the button on his slacks, her fingers hooking in the waistband of his pants and tugging them past his hipbones. Dimly, Jon is aware that she must be able to see his hard on through the outline of his underwear, but her hand finds his and the brush of skin on skin drives it from his mind.

He leads her over to the bathtub, turning off the tap and slowly lowering himself into the warm water. Jon spreads his legs and makes room for Sansa to lie against him, his body immediately reacting to the sweet weight of her hips nestled against his own.

Taking a deep breath, Jon can’t help the smile that crosses his face.

“This is pretty,” he says, fingering the strap of her lacy bra.

“I’m glad I changed into it,” Sansa admits. “I save the nice ones for special occasions.”

Jon’s pulse skips at beat at her words. Had she expected something like this to happen? His fingers gently stroke the skin at her hip, not trying to tug on her clothes, just wanting to feel her against him. Sansa turns her neck to kiss him, her lips soft and slightly parted.

There is no way he can hide his erection now, but Jon cannot find it in himself to care, not while she’s brushing her tongue over his and tangling her fingers in his hair. He bites her lower lip, tugging Sansa fully into his lap and moaning into the kiss as she turns in the water, the lace of her bra brushing his chest.

Sansa’s hands explore his upper body, her nails dragging over his skin while his hands dig into her hips. The tub is large enough for her legs to fall to either side of his lap, their hips pressed together in the balmy water as she lightly rocks back and forth against him, her hair tickling his face. Jon reaches up and palms her breasts through the material of her bra, feeling her nipples harden through the fabric.

_This is Sansa Stark_ , his mind reminds him, but the warning is faint and easily drowned out by the rush of heady sensations overwhelming him. She unhooks the back of her bra and discards it on the tile floor, blushing slightly at his uninterrupted gaze.

Jon leans forward and takes her nipple in his mouth, Sansa’s hands cradling his head to her chest, her nails dragging over his scalp. A light, breathy moan escapes her lips and Jon’s cock becomes impossibly hard. His hips buck upward but he makes no move to remove her panties, knowing that they have time. Pinching her nipples, he lets Sansa grind against him under the water, watching her as she squeezes her eyes closed, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

“That’s my sweet girl,” he says, his hand reaching between her legs. He rubs her through her underwear, his fingers moving in small circles until he hears her breathing hitch. Sansa’s arms are around his neck, her face nestled against him as she cries out in the most delicious way, her muscles tensing around his hand.

She bites down on his shoulder and Jon wants nothing more than to slip inside her, to have her legs wrapped around his waist while he fucks her on the bathroom floor, but Jon knows there will be other chances. He ignores the ache between his legs, knowing that this is not he only opportunity they’ll ever have.

Sansa kisses his neck, her warm, wet hands sliding over his skin.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

Jon slides his arms around her, pulling her close as the water cools. It is late and he is still in his underwear but he thinks that it has all been worth it, just so he could have her here, sated and draped over him like this.


End file.
